


honey there is no right way

by parker_kingofbees



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: (I would never), (not me projecting onto my comfort character!), Fluff, M/M, i wrote this back in like. april to Cope with the whole quarantining thing, not to be cringe but. this is a Quarantine Fic, or more accurately to process why others were having a harder time with it than i was, or whatever, the summary doesnt seem fluff but dont worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26850313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parker_kingofbees/pseuds/parker_kingofbees
Summary: "Because right as Nico prepared to dive into the room, Will Solace stepped out.Firstly, now aware that he wasn’t under attack, Nico felt the surprise, fear, and adrenaline melt away, starting with unclenching teeth and relaxing shoulders and ending with resting his sword on the table and smiling fondly at his boyfriend. Secondly, no longer on high alert mode (instead on the demigod-default medium alert mode), Nico studied his boyfriend and realized how… not alright Will seemed in the moment. Thirdly, now that he was considering Will’s mental state, he realized retrospectively how not alright Will had seemed for the last week or so."tags say it all, this is a short one shot i wrote in april. i figured why not put it up here so i can look back at it later with vague distaste.title from someone new by hozier
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	honey there is no right way

Nico flicked over a page in his book, curled up on his couch under the comfortably heavy weight of his favorite thick gray blanket. The bright, setting sun blazed through his apartment’s partially opened window. It was fairly quiet outside. There was a calm, sweet atmosphere, almost like a July evening, which sent him hurling back into the nostalgia of his time at camp. But it was still early spring- barely even April. Quite probably, Persephone had returned to Demeter for some reason or another- the current pandemic, some fight with Hades, or something else.

Realizing his digress, and his consequential shift in focus away from his book, Nico blinked hard and returned his attention back to his reading. Calmness gave way to drowsiness, which began to weigh down on Nico’s eyelids in a mostly pleasant way.

Then there was a crash that sent a shot of tension straight into Nico’s shoulders. In an instant, his book was closed and his blanket had been thrown off. His sword, which hardly ever left his side anyways, was in his hands and at the ready in the next moment.

The origin of the sound was his kitchen, Nico was certain of it. He prepared to burst in on the noisemaker when the kitchen door swung open on its own accord. Or more accurately, on his _boyfriend’s_ accord. Because right as Nico prepared to dive into the room, Will Solace stepped out.

Firstly, now aware that he _wasn’t_ under attack, Nico felt the surprise, fear, and adrenaline melt away, starting with unclenching teeth and relaxing shoulders and ending with resting his sword on the table and smiling fondly at his boyfriend. Secondly, no longer on high alert mode (instead on the demigod-default medium alert mode), Nico studied his boyfriend and realized how… _not alright_ Will seemed in the moment. Thirdly, now that he was considering Will’s mental state, he realized retrospectively how _not alright_ Will had seemed for the last week or so.

“Are you okay?” Nico asked Will gently, even though he already knew the answer. He reached out his hand and let it come to a light rest on Will’s shoulder. “You gave me quite the scare there.”

“Sorry,” Will answered. His expression was one Nico could only describe as cross. It was certainly one Will donned less frequently, usually saved for the most puzzling injuries at camp. “I just… _hate_ this _stupid_ quarantine,” he added huffily.

Realization dawned on Nico as he remembered some key differences between himself and Will; he, an introvert, loved the isolation and quietness that accompanied social distancing. Will, on the other hand, was an extrovert. He did seem to have even more energy than usual these past few days, with plenty of pacing and more than enough baking (Nico felt he was drowning in cookies, bread, and other baked goods), but, perhaps a bit belatedly, Nico realized that his boyfriend had not left the house in weeks. As an experienced medical caregiver and a medical student, Will was too aware of the necessity of social distancing. He didn’t like either person leaving the house for too long, and Nico, with his shadow travel, had the best chance at the least amount of contact.

Waiting a moment longer to collect his thoughts, Nico tried to haphazardly come up with a solid plan to help his boyfriend get some human interaction outside of Nico. Then he enveloped Will in a tight hug. “I know this quarantine is hard on you,” he said at last. “How about we see what friends we can call up, so that we can all play a game online together? And later, you can pick a movie for us to watch.”

“Alright,” Will agreed, voice muffled as he burrowed his face into Nico’s hair. “But, uh… don’t look at the kitchen. I’ll take care of it later, I swear.”

“Will,” Nico started, voice laced with suspicion, “what did you do?”

“Don’t worry about it. Out of sight, out of mind, yeah?”

“No- what? No! _Not_ out of mind! Tell me what’s wrong with my kitchen!”

“Can’t, I can’t see it,” Will said cheerfully as he wrapped an arm around Nico’s shoulders and led (read: forced) him towards the couch. “Now, it’s game time. Who’re we gonna call?”


End file.
